Morning Twitch
by MidnightDarknessKat
Summary: His lips brushed her revealing ear. She giggled and threatened to bite him. He continued until she chomped on his Adam's apple. "Well. I'll be damned." He smirked. LBxLB(Louise Belcher x Logan B. Bush) *Drabble Series/Only posting what's on my mind*


**Bob's Burgers**

 **One Shot**

 **Louise Belcher x Logan Berry Bush**

* * *

 **Morning Twitch**

* * *

Once the moon sunk, the sun creeps up the earth's horizon. Birds alarming chirps were heard from a distance and the dark purple sky faded to shades of blue. Everyone would rather sleep in at this hour but most people must prepare for the day. Some had to jump into their suits or blue collars, elders go out to water their plants for the day, fit people rush out the door with a dog beside them running, parents wrapped an apron around their waist to serve breakfast for their love ones, children would wake up early but they waited until their parents cry out their names, and some may be busy doing something else.

The light from the sun rays slips through the window blinds in the spacious rooms. The entrance door is sturdy and locked with three locks. One on the knob, a chain, and a padlock. Next to the door was a security alarm and a camera above the door from that no one is aware of except for the tenant and her family.

On the hard-wooded floor, a combat boot stood up standing next to a green flannel shirt. The other boot somehow laid on the wrinkling couch. The couch pillows were on the floor as the coffee table was shifted out of place.

The kitchen came in view and the wet table had bits of pieces of glass as the floor had a small puddle and the remaining of the glass scattering the floor. A red rose and its pedals survived on the chair.

Up the narrow hall, the bathroom door was closed unlike the bed room. More clothes along with stuff plushies were on the floor around the dresser and study desk. The body mirror reflected movement of blankets and then feet.

"Shit Logan! Your too heavy!" A raspy voice yelled. A smack echoed the room along with giggles. The blonde male hovered his upper body inches from the small frame under him. His hooded dark green eyes dazed into those dark brown eyes that he despised since high school. Feminine hands squeezed his cheeks. Circling those thumbs over his fuzz that he knows drives the female crazy.

The twenty-six years old man leaned his head down to stop the girl from laughing inside. As she held her laughs in, he pressed his thin lips on her soft pouty ones. She replied the affection.

Logan Berry Bush.

Oh, he couldn't believe it. Out on the streets, he goes by Mr. Bush, graduated with a business degree, living alone away from his annoying parents, and working at a company that sells technology. This man, almost married some college girl during his junior year but both ended up heartless. And he is now drawn into one of the Belcher's children for about two years and three months.

"Relax Ears. I bet you like it." He smirked. She pushed his face to get out of his cage.

"You are! Your fat ass squishing me!" She whined. Her little arms couldn't push him off her. She gave up and he plopped back on her. A breath escaped her nostrils.

"You wasn't saying that all night." He whispered in her ear. She rolled her dark eyes to the back of her head. A light smack on his cheek made him smiled. As much as he irks her, she somehow could stand the Bush's only son. Most of the time, her eyes would twitch here and there but the flinching stopped when they kissed the fourth time. She had slapped him the first time. Almost cried the second one. The third time, she kissed him. And then they made out after a misunderstanding. That was two years ago.

Louise Belcher. The youngest Belcher's child is now in the arms of Logan. Her archenemy when she was in middle school. She hasn't seen him since Tina asked her to company her one of the college football so she can fog up her glasses when she observe ass slapping. And the blonde man was there.

Logan laid on the side of her in bed. A wrinkle blanket covered their nude bodies. His hand caressed her written inked back. That wasn't the only inked part of her body, she even has a monochrome flora sleeve with one pink rose on her left arm and a small Kuchi Kopi under her right wrist.

His lips brushed her revealing ear. She giggled and threatened to bite him. He continued until she chomped on his Adam's apple.

After showering together to start the day, Logan groaned. Louise spitted the mouth wash down the drain and glanced at the bothered blonde.

"What is it?" She asked. Wrapping her arms around his neck. He glared at her and pointed at the bruise on his neck. The raven haired twenty-one years old only smiled at him. She tippy toed to whisper in his ear.

"This will tell your coworkers you're taken and great at bed." A blankly stare written on his face. She ran her small hand up and down his lean chest. His body fit and solid. Yet his gut ignored him, bursting out a loud laugh. She kissed his chin and left the bathroom.

"Am I really that great? You compared my pickle to a turtle head." He followed her. Louise turned.

"You're more fun when you're angry and horny." She bites her bottom lip. Logan just wants to slam her on the wall and do her again. But he must go to work within two hours and it takes an hour to get there from her house.

"Well. I'll be damned." He smirked. She punched the egotistic man. Pink turned to red spreads his nose to his cheeks. And a cocky smirk plasters his face. No doubt he was feeling himself. Therefore, she doesn't compliment him.

Louise slipped on his button up shirt, only buttoning two on top. Her wavy short hair was brought up into a messy pony tail. She taken off her bunny ears at years ago. Now she uses her pink plastic bunny ears hair band. Of course, she kept the dusty beaten hat in her room on top of her bed rest.

"Hurry up and get ready." She yelled. The Belcher went to the kitchen to cook up breakfast before he leaves and go back to bed since she's off work and no college classes. She set two pairs of toast in the toaster and started cooking eggs and bacon at the same time. She finished with the bacon and crumbled it with the eggs to make a bacon omelet.

Arms circled around her waist and peach fuzz stroked her cheek. She pushed her bottom on his front.

"Don't tease the pickle."

"You mean turtle." She switched off the fire and made a plate for him. Dressed in a new suit, he ate his food across her.

"Someone needs an ass whooping tonight." He narrowed his eyes. Louise scrunched her face.

"Whoop me, I'll send you to hell."

"That's how I like it." He poured a glass of orange juice, taking a sip.

"What?" She scoffed.

By the time they finished eating together. He promised to come by tonight. She didn't argue. Near the door, the two kissed deeply into each other arms romantically. They broke apart before opening the door to leave.

"See ya Ears."

"Yeah, whatev-" Budging eyes stared at the two. Her crazy family stood there with a shocking expression on their face to see the news that slapped them on their faces. Louise immediately shut the large button up shirt and glared at her family.

"Well, what a wonderful….surprise?!" Her mother, Linda exclaimed awkwardly.

"Fuck." Logan and Louise had so much explaining to do.

Well, he had to go. So, Louise do.

Absently, her left eye twitched.

* * *

 **MDKat:**

 **Louise- 21 y/o**

 **Logan- 26 y/o**

 **Tina- 24 y/o**

 **Gene- 23 y/o**

 **Changed the age gap a bit. I tried not to make Logan way too old for her. Thirty was too much. Anyway, this is a one shot. I wanted to do a story of my favorite show, Bob's Burgers. Yo, I watch this more than Naruto. Gasp! Gasp! I even sleep with this show as it's on Netflix. Love this show. This odd funny family is too much. At first, I thought this show was too slow and eh. But I got the hang of their sense of humor and smartass comments.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
